fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1
NO PRONS FOR ME! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on This dude's talk page.! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Logo Changed the image type to .PNG using microsoft paint, now it looks better. Werewolfhell 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Admins Who are the Admins on this wiki? SuSpence95 18:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Templates Can I copy and paste my template from my old wiki page to this one? If so how? Thanks! :P.S.: are you looking for any more admins? SuSpence95 18:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::No and BTW dont bother asking, try again later when you've contributed more and ill see. Werewolfhell 18:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, that's fine. I just don't know where to start. Point me in the right direction and I'll help anyway I can :) SuSpence95 18:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Go look at the Spence Page.It about your charactaer in F:11TY so put in all the background information you can. Werewolfhell 18:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) - Hate to be too direct, but... What? What are we going to put up here? The entire Fallout Eleventy story? Our "userpages"? Did Porter put his foot down? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!! AngryNorwegianDude 18:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :And why ain't I a sysop, or at least, a Big Shot? Hate to sound childish, but I'm part of that story too... Oh wait, maybe I am a big shot? AngryNorwegianDude 18:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ill make you a sysop,keep yer panties on. Werewolfhell 18:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Righto. Message received. Also: Do we move our old "userpages" from the Vault? AngryNorwegianDude 18:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::My question is the same as AND's. SuSpence95 18:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::And what should we classify this wiki as? Fan-fiction? AngryNorwegianDude 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: This is probably a stupid question, but we're obviously the character that the Player Character encounters right? Butcher Pete 20:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Questions The sidebar can be edited at MediaWiki:Sidebar for the Monobook skin and at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar for the Monaco skin. It works like a normal wiki list, each star represents a menu item and the more stars, the lower the level (just look, you'll see what I mean). I'd recommend to set a default skin for the wiki (you can do that via "My preferences -> skins -> at the bottom) and to choose a Monaco one. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. Werewolfhell 18:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Just noticed I missed the part about templates. Well, you can find documentation for the basic nav- and infoboxes at Template:Infobox and Template:Navbox; these are installed by default and you can use them to create what you need (I don't think you need the rather intricate setup we have over at the Vault). Not sure what other templates you need. Just a little remark regarding the logo, you should take a look at w:c:help:Help:Logo regarding how it needs to be setup, atm it looks pretty crappy on the Monobook skin. -- Porter21 (talk) 19:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Fallout ELeventy Protaganist We need aprotaganist for the story, and i need you to come up with a background and badass picture Werewolfhell 19:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to hive mind on this one. But first, I think it is important we agree: *Location *Quests *Persons/Characters *How this entire thingy will be built up :Dis sownd likez a plan? AngryNorwegianDude 19:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah.....good enough Werewolfhell 19:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The Outsider. Not from around here, are ya? Just doing my job. 19:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good, but that will be his title his canon name is now officially, Andy. Werewolfhell 19:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::*drum roll* OBVIOUS QUESTION: What if it is... you know, a girl? If we were to "make" the Fallout Eleventy "game", there would have had to been customizing properties. Do we really want to make our protagonist look like the generic-bald-man-with-voice-like-gravel? :::Also, The Outsider sounds cool. That could make an interesting backstory. I'm voting for it. AngryNorwegianDude 19:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Outsider it is,but if fallout eleventy is made and theres sequel, we'll make it canon that the outsider was a guy. Mr.Wolf 19:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) This may seem obvious, but we can always just make "DLC's" that add more playable characters and quests, so wee can go balls out and follow through with every idea. Its not like we have a limit on content. Butcher Pete 20:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Was this a good idea? What do we do? Make our own semi-rediculous Fallout Eleventy storyline? Like Uncyclo- or Gruntipedia? I've never managed a wiki before... Wolf, fire up the mod makers! Just doing my job. 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :EDIT:Oooh, my sig carried over! ::I know, preferences are carried across all wikia's Werewolfhell 19:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I lack skills at certain Wiki aspects. Like templates, navboxes and uploading things. Someone sshould better have a plan with all this, or I am screwed. AngryNorwegianDude 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Just ask Ol'Porter Werewolfhell 19:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll take over public relations for now. I.e., the front page and stuff. Just doing my job. 20:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) FORUMS!!! I sent a distress call out on the Forums' Talk Pages but oh noes! I just copied the codes from the Vault's forum, and everything works except the Add New Topic button isn't working and redirects to an error page. Since you seem to be the one rocking the templates, can you offer any insight as to whats going on? I really think this is a priority as all of ideas that are being conveyed on User Talk pages can be put on one page instead of us having to jump around talk pages looking for stuff to do. Butcher Pete 19:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just ask porter or go back and ask ausir Mr.Wolf 19:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going with 'Outsider'. Okay... I don't know about if it's a girl. Fat Man Spoon 19:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Right....go create a page.................ill supply the image. Mr.Wolf 19:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Fresh outta the womb. How do I upload images? I can't find that little "upload image" link under the search bar. Just doing my job. 22:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Where does FO11ty take place? This is your baby, and so I can keep my pages in line with FO11ty canon...where does Fallout Eleventy take place? Is it the UK or the Capital Wasteland or NCR or what? I noticed Spoonfield Manor is in the UK, so we can just build a Chunnel between DC and UK or use the USS Ozymandias as a transport in between the two. Or ol' Bubsey Clownpants can fly me over there. Butcher Pete 22:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Because the USS Ozymandias doesn't belong to me, and I'm the self-proclaimed DJ for FO11ty, should I make GNR: UK, a Chunnel, or fly with Bubsey Clownpants? Sorry if I'm asking too many little questions. Butcher Pete 22:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) You worry too much. Yes. Maccy carries the disk AND the M60, but if you give the M60 to... us?... you can't use it in the wasteland. But, you do get similar compensation. Just doing my job. 22:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Coming Along Nicely It is... SuSpence95 23:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. But there is NO user traffic, besides us... Just doing my job. 23:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, well what do you expect. It's made up! SuSpence95 23:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Damn my internet! It won't let me access any other site than this! If I go off for a while, I ain't coming back till tomorrow. Fat Man Spoon 23:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Godspeed. I have to work on VESPA. Just doing my job. 23:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I do suppose this is my fault. For the pictures and whatnot. Ah well, Fallout Eleventy gets an AO rating here in the states, and the modders swarm it like trolls to honey. Just doing my job. 14:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::We can remove the stash from the game and mark it as cut content that doesnt have an effect on the rating. Mr.Wolf 14:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Unforeseen consequences The "My Stash" thingy makes the New Pictures section look like a cross between 4chan and Pornhub. AngryNorwegianDude 15:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Wolf made me do it! Spence 15:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::(Sigh),there better be a way to fix this. :::Just kidding! seesh... anyway ok I uploaded the pics cuz I wanted to be admin and he's SO easy to bribe. Spence 15:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah?More pictures or adminship goes bye-bye,easy way to convince people. Mr.Wolf 15:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well what can an admin do? I mean I can't block anyone, there's 7 users! BTW I'm only available during certain days. Spence 15:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::An admin can do many things,grasshopper. Mr.Wolf 15:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::hmmm, well it doesn't help when all the members of this wiki are admins. Spence 15:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wax on, Wax off. Fat Man Spoon 15:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not all actually,acdc zombie ain't. Mr.Wolf 15:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got some more pics (wink wink) Spence 15:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You sonofa-Fine,a special VIP userbox.When i can work them out. Mr.Wolf 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) We could "advertise" on the Fallout Wikia for more traffic on here? Also, I don't think collecting porn should have an effect on adminship. Once we get more people on here, 7 admins will be fine. Butcher Pete 16:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::You should ask ausir to decide,we dont want another maccy amn's website issue. Mr.Wolf 16:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't even think about that. We could at least advertise on our pages. Butcher Pete 16:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah do that,and go to every wikia your active on and advertise on your user pages,if you can adertise aanywhere on the site freely(If the admin says so) then do so. 16:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You could put it up under the Fallout 3 modding section, &/or ask Ausir to put it under sister wikis. Pararaptor 12:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Music I've never even heard Butcher Pete part 2. Just doing my job. 18:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoa. AWESOME! Why wasn't it in F3? And before you ask, no, I'm not in to cannibalism. Just doing my job. 18:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Skool What? The September-to-June program, four quarters, two semesters. Or, when it gets really fucking cold and miserable. Just doing my job. 19:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 8 to 3. That's... I dunno. Time zones aren't my thing. As long as it's dinnertime somewhere. Just doing my job. 19:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I go from 8 to 3 aswell. The reason I ask is because you seem to get on here at 3 (my time). Fat Man Spoon 19:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ... Just doing my job. 19:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No idea for which? VESPA is more of my acronym bullshit, but it'll work. And when school lets out, do NOT look in the grey van parked just around the curb. Just doing my job. 19:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I've been there once or twice. Make no mistake, EVERYONE has seen 300. Just doing my job. 19:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Burning smell... Okay, I'm glad I've convinced you to like furry pron, but you aren't supposed to jam a cat in the disk drive. I have several links to websites that might interest you... Just doing my job. 20:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Calling a cat pussy "Pussy" is generally frowned upon. Enjoy the wonderful world of fur. In GECK we trust. 20:13, 1 July 2009 Somebody has a Euro jammed firmly up his ass. Why no Euro? Just doing my job. 20:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. You do know that the dollar is stronger than the Microsoft Point, right? And I don't have a pound key. Eh, we've gone through this before. Just doing my job. 21:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::My brother needs some furry porn to shut him up, if you has any put it on his talk page. Mr.Wolf 17:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You. Might. Be. INSANE. Money is fucking money. But, who am I to judge. Just doing my job. 21:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to real life! That's what I'm here for, not just looking pretty, sounding smart, and plastering furry pr0n everywhere. On to the next. Just doing my job. 23:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have to ask. How the hell are you so immune to all this stuff flying everywhere? I don't get it. What's your angle in all this? Just doing my job. 12:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? There's enough decent porn here to send any guy muttering "hommana" into mental oblivion. But, you don't seem to be phased, and are ready with the freaky chicken come-back almost immediatly. Just doing my job. 12:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... while my mom's on Facebook, I'm encrypting files. Anyway, let's get more quests out of the Vault. Just doing my job. 12:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) We need Vaults. Keep that in mind, I've got an idea for one and I'm getting to to work on it right now. Butcher Pete 15:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Where the fuck is "Newxastle"? Is it like White Castle? I don't like sliders. Just doing my job. 15:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Calm the hell down, Spoon. You need to stop eating babies, they're too high in sugar. Just doing my job. 15:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'm either gonna bolt a damn vent to yer head, or get you a hot massage therapist. I know what being an outcast is. Fucking children act stupid, blind parents find no fault, child matures physically, the cycle starts again. Just doing my job. 15:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) WOlfs questline I think i need to change wolf's questline, too many just get killed off without much explanation/Fnny dialogue,so we're gonna have to fix a feq quests and add some one to create a balance and make it feel like astory. Mr.Wolf 18:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Just doing my job. 19:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I know what to ask. Which head? That'll clear things up. Just doing my job. 19:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good, good. Just doing my job. 19:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) HEY SPOONY! Can I make a British Enclave (I'll think of a better name) that's led by a robot with Margaret Thatcher's brain? Butcher Pete 19:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Was that "NO!" to being the leader of tribal leprechauns or me calling the Thatcher cult the New Bailey? Butcher Pete 20:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Coursework? Eh, that's fine. No, wait... Blog it! Just doing my job. 21:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ALLCAPS, TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL! BURGER KING! Just doing my job. 22:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?=EwTZ2xpQwpA PIECE OF SHIT YOUTUBE! Just doing my job. 22:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was supposed to. Well, there goes the substance war. Let's see what's goin' on with the Vaults. Just doing my job. 23:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Puts my video to shame, that's fer damn sure. Ricky and his Roll need to be somewhere, an insanely effective weapon for destroying trolls. Unfortunatly, to keep the RickRoll'D phenomenon going, Ricky must eat your soul or something. Just doing my job. 00:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Other tempaltes I may be insane,but we should create templates for minor characters and weapons. Mr.Wolf 16:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Brilliant! 16:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC)]] Spartan burger Enoy. Mr.Wolf 09:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I forgot where we are dining tonight... Anyway, aside from the Euro screw-up, is Spence the greatest quest-guy ever? Here's a hint. Just doing my job. 14:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Whoot!--Bayonetta 18:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) My damned curiosity will kill Monacle Cat. I have to ask. Spoon, what do you do for the 4th of July? The day my country kicked your country's ass? Seeing as you can't stand England. Just doing my job. 18:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, I need to go "restore my HP". Seriously, where did you find 'em? Just doing my job. 20:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Bunnies. While the foxes are regarded as the sluts of the animal kingdom, the public seems to think it's the rabbits. I blame PlayBoy. And so, the rabbit image has been dragged through the mud, much like Ricky, left for trolls and noobs to pick over. No rabbits, please. Just doing my job. 20:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Rabbits fuck like anything. They're really the ultimate animal for a vault enviroment: Never in short supply, taste good, easy to kill, vermin so there's no guilt. Pararaptor 12:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ISS Empirical I sure hope you mean the agenda other than collecting furry, we'll need to make sure that there's still some left for my side quest. That'll be hilarious. The "start quest" music rolls, and up pops Nitty's Fluffy Fetish... How about Wolf's quest? We need to get him someone to have dialogue with. Outcast is never here... maybe Spence should do it. Just doing my job. 20:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Me? That would never work. Spence should do it. Also, you had better collar that monacle cat before he slices open a chicken looking for sugar. Just doing my job. 20:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what am I doing? Spence 21:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Can do! any ideas for quests. Spence 21:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Could you consider... Say spoon, could you put me somewhere in the Fallout Eleventy storyline? If that isn't possible, could I be the main villain in the Fallout Eleventy Sequel? -That Legendary Motherfucker Alright thanks. I'll think of some ideas for a Fallout Eleventy DLC with me in it. ::No,we already have thenm planned out. Mr.Wolf 14:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, we have 2 planned out. Fat Man Spoon 14:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Operation:Stop the cloc,The troll and broken promises,we have one that needs a name and a 5th one that needs content ideas, Stop the clock will involve the midwestern BOS trying to cease big bens operation,as it is used by margaret thatcher to transmit messages around,the troll will involve the rises of a new troll army/leader in the pitt,and broken promises will be about the new bailey.and the 4th one has ghoul hitler and nazi ferals. Mr.Wolf 14:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well... How's the stuff I've put up recently? 10:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry it's me Spence 10:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Why? :-( Spence 10:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning my knowledge, or lack thereof, of England Do you have any convention centers in England? Boulder Dome is filler text. It's in Colorado. But still... convention centers? Just doing my job. 11:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Where is the cellar gonna be? To van Buren! ... Also, I've been to the zombie march in Munroeville. It's basically the same. The locals lock their doors and grab shotguns. Just doing my job. 12:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Heil USA! That's America for you. I hate this place. Stupid people doing stupid things. While a back-stabbing government does whatever the hell it wants. Anarchy! ... Yet the CIA are the only way I'll get to live forever. Dammit. Just doing my job. 12:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What have I been telling you? Hmm... Just doing my job. 14:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed, grasshoppa. Just doing my job. 14:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) That motherfucker is everywhere. I am soooo glad I uploaded him. Just doing my job. 14:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Who? Mr.Wolf 14:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Signature In order to let people know which character was created by who,it would be advised if your signature was changed to "Lord Spoonfield III" Mr.Wolf 14:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Adios. Wolf is going to ban me for "annoyance". It's been nice knowing ya. Nitty 17:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Shhh... I know that. I'm working on the whole "badass" thing. I think I'm failing. Nitty 18:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We need to kill Hitler. I call Tom Cruise. Nitty 18:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) It seemed like a good idea! Everybody else in the room died... Nitty 18:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We didn't need them. I didn't even need both eyes! Nitty 19:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fanta? Crap. Fanta's okay. Did you know that it was not just jews, but also gypsies, communists, gays, and furries that were gassed en masse? 19:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC)]] What did you drink with it? Certainly not... Nitty 19:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fallout Eleventy Expansion I have come up with a homemade trailer for the possible Fallout Eleventy expansion which stars me as the main villain. -That Legendary Son of a Bitch thumb|300px|right|A trailer for the possible Fallout Eleventy expansion with me in it. I'm the guy who looks like the Lich King. This is Fallout 3. Not WoW. How do we mod a Verti to look like an icy skeleton dragon? Nitty 20:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Badly. Lord Spoonfield III 20:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We give it wings, limbs, a tail, glue bones on it, and then put it in the freezer for 24 hours. -That Legendary Son of a Lich Better yet, just hit a Dragon Skeleton with a magic sword, like in the trailer. -That Legendary Son of a Lich And all I have is a 'Magic stick' I stole from them injuns... Lord Spoonfield III 20:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, a Magic Stick will probabley only work on something weaker, like a Gryphon Skeleton. -That Legendary Son of a Lich Two magic Sticks and a twig could do it, but you would also need a Black Soul Gem. -That Legendary Son of a Lich ::Xandus,you arent going to be a lick in this game,this is fallout,not WOW,you'll be a human or some other race that existed in the fallout universe. Mr.Wolf 15:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Meet our new guard! 16:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC)]] I'm back, bitches! Yo! Not even a total system crash can keep me down! Nitty 16:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just don't piss off terminator shaman. Mr.Wolf 16:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your name is Abdul Ah-Medinajah? It's a mangled spelling of the president of Iran. Nitty 16:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your first name is Clarence? Nitty 16:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right, whatever. Mr.Wolf 16:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, thats his name. Lord Spoonfield III 16:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Your making no sense. Mr.Wolf 16:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should know eachother on a name basis. I will be burned on the cross if someone finds out about Champagne. Nitty 16:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 10 years from now, we'll still be blathering about Fallout and stuff. We'll talk then. Nitty 16:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And during those 10 years, we're still going to be infatuated with Champagne here. 16:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC)]] Did you know that Sealand sells T-shirts? With Sealand on them? Nitty 18:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And what was the murring about? Nitty 20:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Burned for the Spoonfield Estate. Nitty 20:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Who is this Bayonetta??? Butcher Pete 18:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) WHO!? I am unclear as to how I can help out it may just be because I am just a magnificent "Bawstid" (bastard). Acdczombie 21:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) It is done Bunker 74 I am now your hidden Bawstid... lol Acdczombie 22:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mrs selano She is a person that my friend "Drhillaz" and "Mkmaster13" know in real life she is an old foul mouthed bald lesbian woman that was used to teach them along time ago and she was fired for making out with another teacher in the faculty lounge.One thing led to another and now we all say she rapes people with a strap on dildo and does several other perverted things. Acdczombie 23:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Lol.Mrs selano has a master's degree in handjobs.Also she is the reason for such quotes as "Cum on my bald spot" and "Ooh Sexy" she also says "Bawstid" alot which is why I say it.Oh and she says "Ya piece of garbage" like wesker. P.S. I think I made Bayonetta mad. Acdczombie 23:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes Yea but I just recently enabled it. Acdczombie 23:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) WTF... My comments don't appear in the blog. Acdczombie 23:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Your suit Would you prefer this? Pararaptor 01:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) So thats it huh? So this is where you have all gone, have you left the vault forever? If so, why would that be and can I be admin? I'd also like a part in the story. (please) Lord Snip. 07:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) No, we haven't left the vault. We're just spending more time here. As for the story, they might put you in a side-quest or something. If you've got a PC you're doing your own damn model. Pararaptor 08:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) smashing, what do you mean by model? Lord Snip. 08:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) If thee wants to be in the F011ty universe, thee needs a custom face for thy NPC. Pararaptor 11:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) RE: A-Pepto Bismol nyeh, a-Pepto Bismol nyeh Keep yer words to yerself, now I'm sick. Dammit, you must have eye ebola or something. Nitty 13:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You don't have Pepto Fucking Bismol??? Your country does suck. That is the greatest commercial ever, right after the Scottish Korean Starburst one. Nitty 13:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Ya doon't make a wee bit o' sense. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 13:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC)]] There's anotha one! It's Timmy, de Albino Lifegaurd! Ay! Timmy! Grab a Starburst! Nitty 13:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|Nyeh. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 13:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|right|I don't care who you are, you salute this man. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 13:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC)]] thumb|300px|left|I had to find this. [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 14:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC)]] Have you learned nothing?! He's Billy Mays! Dirty Pre-War Parkstroller Outfit. :EDIT:Fucking comments. Nitty 13:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I actually had two, but I wanted to check the one with my buds at Agnph. I've uploaded both of 'em, Champagne's Mom and a (possible) Flareon. Nitty 14:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) That motherfucker does not deserve the PSP game he's getting. They changed the tag line to "Lightning Bolt Action"! Nitty 14:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Shades of Raikov. Greatest. Colonel. Ever. Something tells me that Rising will feature him too. Nitty 14:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Y'know, Colonel Raikov from MGS3? Blatently gay, had a poster of Raiden in his locker? Nitty 15:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I slit his throat just for yuks in the Sorrow's "Boss Fight". Nitty 15:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. Should translate to John or Jack, son of Raiden, and Lightning. Goddamn lightning thong. Nitty 15:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Bay... thumb|300px|right|Shit. Watch closely in the beginning. Me being a bird half the time, I think I'm fucked. Nitty 15:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Is that, like, an achievement or somethin'? Seriously, she's gonna kick my feathered ass. Nitty 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It's bad if you need someone to translate english into... english. Watcha, what's that? Nitty 15:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ... ownage--Bayonetta 21:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) New Government My Teutonic Order has changed it's government from Communism to Facism, since Commies and Teutonics can never work together. -That Legendary Hochmeister Wolf Quests Hey Spoon If I Make Wolfs Quest Pages Can You Put It In The Box Like Thing At The Top Of The Page One Saying Main Quests-Mr.Wolf --The Gorrila 19:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh I'm sad that I'm not ever an admin or even a featured user anywhere. :( Spence 07:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) About "Mrs. Pussy" You don't really have a cat, do you? Nitty 13:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Is monocle cat one? Nitty 14:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) How insane? One of mine has bulimia. Nitty 14:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) That's regular cat activity. My tom brings birds inside, but always cleans up the mess. He's always hungry. Nitty 14:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC)